


always crawling back

by bees0up



Category: MCSM, Minecraft - Fandom, Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: Gay blocks, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Jesse is guilty for stuff, M/M, Mutual Pining, No major wounds, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bees0up/pseuds/bees0up
Summary: Jesse gets hurt during a mission, and goes to Lukas for help.
Relationships: Jesse/Lukas (Minecraft), Jesskas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	always crawling back

Jesse stumbled off of his horse, head spinning. He had to get help, and fast. He staggered forward, clutching the wound on his side, trying to stop it from bleeding. With every step he took, a stab of pain shot through him, causing him to stiffen.

He should’ve just stayed home like Lukas had said, instead of going out on some dangerous chase in the middle of the night.

Now he was bleeding out, and crawling back to Lukas for help.

He stumbled up the steps of Lukas’s front porch, and leaned against the door, trying to steady himself. He rapped his fist against the door loudly, hoping that Lukas was awake.

He heard a lock click, and let out a sigh of relief as Lukas opened his front door. 

“Where have you been!? I’ve been worried si-“ he stopped short, noticing Jesse’s blood soaked clothes. Jesse looked up at him and grinned weakly. “Jesse, you’re bleeding!”

“You say that… as if… I haven’t noticed...” Jesse chuckled weakly, struggling to stay on his feet. “Now... would you mind… giving me a hand..?”

Finally losing his balance, Jesse stumbled into Lukas’s arms, unconscious. 

^ ^ ^ ^

Jesse’s dark brown eyes fluttered open. It took him a moment to remember where he was.

Lukas’s home, far away from everything and everyone else. Where it was nice and quiet.  Pretty much the opposite of Beacontown.

Jesse slowly sat up in bed, only to feel a familiar throbbing pain in his side. Gritting his teeth, he looked down at his stab wound, which was now replaced with a bandage wrapped around his waist.

Jesse looked around at his surroundings. His clothes were folded on a chair next to the bed. His shirt was tattered and bloodstained, but his pants were still fairly clean. He looked into the other room. He could see the warm glow from the crackling fireplace lighting up the room, casting soft shadows throughout the home. Lukas’s house was pretty bland, from the oak plank and cobblestone interior, and some basic necessities (crafting tables, furnaces, etcetera) strewn throughout the home. It was basic, but cozy. 

Jesse could definitely picture Lukas sitting by the fireplace, scribbling poems and whatever else he writes in that journal of his…. his doe-like ocean blue eyes reflecting the warm light from the fire’s glow.... blonde hair messy, and falling over his freckle-splattered face….

Where was Lukas, anyways?

Jesse pulled off the red, cotton blanket draped over his legs, and staggered weakly out of bed. Still clutching his bandaged side, he pulled on his pants and stepped into the main room of the house.

Jesse was surprised to find Lukas curled up in front of the fireplace on the floor, instead of on his own bed and leaving Jesse in front of the fireplace. A book lay open next to his face, and his cat was curled up at his feet, purring softly.

Jesse couldn’t help but smile. He let out a sigh, and quietly sat down next to Lukas. Lukas’s cat woke up, and rubbed against Jesse’s leg. It left the room after a bit, leaving the two alone. Jesse held out his hand to push Lukas’s blond hair out of his face, but hesitated. He pulled his hand back, staring down at his shaking, scarred fingers. He felt his eyes start to well up with tears, and struggled to hold them back.

As tears rolled down his cheeks, millions of thoughts ran through his mind, all at the same time.

Why was Lukas helping him? He’d treated him so terribly in the past, but he acted like all of that never happened. Even when Reuben passed, Lukas was always there to help him get through. He comforted Jesse through his panic attacks, or when he was going through a rough time. 

But Jesse, being the stubborn person he is, never thanked him for it. Why did he never thank him for it?

Jesse put his head in his hands, letting the tears run down his face.

“Jesse?” 

Jesse jumped, finally noticing Lukas, who was now wide awake. A concerned expression was plastered across his face. Jesse quickly turned his head away from Lukas, hoping he didn’t notice his face, red from crying.

“Hey, Lukas.” Jesse said, quickly wiping away tears. Lukas sat up next to him.

“Were you… crying just now?” He tried to see Jesse’s face, but he was still turned away.

“No, no. I’m fine,” Jesse said frantically, “You must have been uncomfortable here on the floor, you should have taken the bed.” He tried to change the topic.

“Jesse, look at me.” Lukas whispered, voice soft. Jesse didn’t turn to look at him, still ashamed from the way he’d treated Lukas in the past. How he never acknowledged the kind things he had done for him. How he was only thinking of these things just now, in this moment.

“Jesse.” Lukas said sternly. Jesse hesitated, but finally obeyed. He turned around, immediately met with Lukas’s blue eyes. His features softened when he noticed Jesse’s face, wet with tears.

“You  _ were _ crying.” 

He went to touch Jesse’s face, to show him the smallest bit of comfort, but Jesse averted his eyes towards the fireplace. Taking the hint, Lukas put his hand down. 

“How are you feeling?”

Jesse didn’t answer.

“I won’t be able to help you if you don’t answer me.”

“I’m better. Thanks.” Jesse whispered, still turned away from Lukas. He couldn’t bear to look him in the eyes, the guilt still clawing at him, not letting him ignore it. Lukas finally turned away, staring into the orange and yellow flames.

They were silent for a while, the only sound being the crackling fireplace. 

“Why are you so nice to me?” 

Lukas turned to Jesse, confused by the question. Jesse glanced at him, but quickly looked back into the fire. Lukas thought for a moment.

“I’m not sure. You  _ are  _ kind of a dick, in all honesty.”

Jesse turned back to Lukas, startled by his response. 

“I’m kidding.”

They were silent once more.

“I’ve always just… felt drawn to you. I’m not sure how to explain it,” Jesse looked back at Lukas, who was lost in thought, “You  _ are  _ pretty stubborn… and arrogant…” Jesse didn’t argue. He knew it was true.

Lukas looked at Jesse, “But you have plenty of good qualities, too. Like how you’re always there to help your friends. I know you care for them, even if you don’t show it.”

Jesse stayed silent, blowing his dark hair out of his face. They looked at each other for a while.

“You’re good at heart. I know that for a fact. You’ve made mistakes and bad decisions, but that’s usually what you thought was right in the moment.”

That was true as well.

Jesse looked into Lukas’s deep, blue eyes. 

“Thank you.” Jesse whispered, “For everything.” 

Lukas smiled, “It’s no problem.” He looked at Jesse’s bandage, the crimson blood bleeding through it already. 

“Looks like it’s time to change that bandage.” Lukas said, changing the topic, “I’ll be right back.” He stood up and walked over to a chest in the corner, and opened it. He pulled out a fresh roll of bandages and more supplies to clean the wound, then closed the chest.

Jesse watched as Lukas walked back over to where he was sitting, and sat back down in front of him. He started to unwrap the old bandage wrapped around Jesse’s waist. Once the bandage was off, Lukas put it to the side and took out a strong smelling liquid.

“Brace yourself, this might sting a bit.” Lukas said softly, pouring the liquid onto a clean rag. His voice was so comforting. Jesse could listen to it for hours on end. He stiffened as Lukas dabbed the wound with the rag. He turned away, gritting his teeth. 

Lukas put the rag down and started to unravel the bandage. 

“So… how did this even happen?” Lukas asked, beginning to wrap the new bandage around Jesse’s waist. Jesse sighed and shook his head.

“Stupid accident. A few bandits were trying to steal from the trophy hall. Long story short, I chased after them and got stabbed.” 

“You should have been more careful, or at least have taken someone with you as backup. I don’t like having to worry about you.” He glanced up at Jesse, smiling slyly, “Teamwork makes the dream work, am I right?” 

Jesse cringed and chuckled softly, remembering what he had said all those months ago.

“Yeah, you’re right. Sorry.”

Lukas finished wrapping the wound, and cut off the remaining bandage. He stood up and put all of the materials away, then sat back down next to Jesse. 

“Hey, Lukas?” Jesse whispered, breaking the silence.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks again. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Lukas smiled, looking into Jesse’s eyes. They stared at each other for a long moment, lost in time. 

Jesse couldn’t explain it, but Lukas’s eyes suddenly drew him closer. Soon, Jesse found himself inches away from Lukas’s face. He could feel the warmth of his breath on his face. Lukas touched Jesse’s face softly, cupping his cheek in his hand. 

“Is this what I think it is..?” Lukas whispered, gazing into Jesse’s eyes.

“It can be whatever you want it to be.” 

Before Lukas could respond, Jesse closed his eyes and pulled him in closer, their lips meeting with a sudden kiss. Time felt as if it had stopped completely, the universe revolving around them and only them. Jesse felt complete with Lukas, as if he had been his other half all along. 

Jesse touched Lukas’s warm face, feeling a fleet of emotions racing through him. He ran his fingers through Lukas’s soft blond hair. The only thing he could think about was Lukas. From his smile to his eyes, from the way he laughed, to the way he talked. The list went on.

After a while, they quietly pulled away from each other. Jesse didn’t know what to say, mind still flooded with thoughts. It seemed as though Lukas felt the same. They gazed at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

“I feel… dizzy,” Jesse whispered, still lost in  thought.

“You  _ did  _ lose a lot of blood.” Lukas replied, letting out a chuckle. Jesse chuckled weakly in return.

“Right… I forgot about that…”

Lukas’s emotion suddenly changed. He held his hand to Jesse’s forehead.

“You’re burning up.” Lukas said, his voice showing a trace of worry.

“I’m s-sure it’s nothing…” Jesse said, “Probably t-the… fire…” 

“Let me get something to cool you off.” Lukas stood up, and walked hurriedly over to the kitchen. He pulled out a bowl and a small towel, and rushed to the sink, filling the bowl with cold water. He brought the bowl back to Jesse, placing it on the floor.

Jesse’s head spun.  _ Is this normal? This can’t be normal.  _

Lukas dipped the towel in the cold water, and brought it up to Jesse’s forehead, holding it in place. 

Jesse was lost. He couldn’t concentrate. The overwhelming glimmer from Lukas’s eyes put him into a trance. He brought his hand up to touch Lukas’s cheek.

“I… I love you,” Jesse breathed, “I always.. have. Maybe not.. at first.. but…” He stopped for a moment. “From the moment I met you… all t-those exchanged glances… I knew they meant...  _ something. _ ” Jesse was getting sluggish. “Now I...”

“You don’t have to talk anymore. What you need now is rest.” Lukas whispered, “Hopefully the fever will have broken by dawn.” 

He put down the towel, then stood up. He helped Jesse back over to his bed. As soon as Jesse’s head hit the pillow, he was fast asleep. Lukas knelt down next to the bed, gently holding Jesse’s hand. He planted a soft kiss on Jesse’s knuckles, brushing his unkempt curls out of his face.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope whoever read this enjoyed!! :)  
> this is my first time posting a fanfic here, so any constructive criticism is welcome!!


End file.
